


Caleb Rivers Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Caleb Rivers imagines from my Tumblr





	Caleb Rivers Imagines

"What do you mean you can’t get in?" Hanna asked Caleb who was feverishly typing away on his keyboard.

 

"Someone has put up a wall, a very good one at that, stopping anyone from getting in." Caleb told her.

 

"Then break it!" She huffed prompting Spencer to step in.

 

"I think what Hanna means is can you try and get in? This is really important."

 

"I’ll try." He told the group who were standing close to him. "But whoever did this are really good."

 

"Great, so A is good at hacking too!" Emily threw up her arms out of frustration. They were so close to getting some information on A but once again, A was five steps ahead of them. 

 

"Let us know when you’ve got something?" Spencer asked and Caleb nodded before she went and followed Emily out of the room along with Hanna leaving him to concentrate.

 

Caleb didn’t think it was A who put the firewall up. There wasn’t any clues or taunts that you’d expect from someone like A, no this was someone who does this for a living almost, someone who knows their stuff. The more he looked at the code in front of him the more Caleb recognised it. This wasn’t some stranger A hired, this was someone who goes to Rosewood High.

 

The next day, Caleb went straight to the library where he knew you would be during lunch. He scanned the room, his eyes landing on you sitting in the back corner, and made his way over to you. You looked up, shutting your laptop lid. "Most people wouldn’t have noticed the signature throughout the coding but then again, I’m not most people." Caleb said, showing you the now open files that you were tasked with making sure they were impossible to open. Your eyes widened but only for a second. It was long enough though for Caleb to notice the recognition in your eyes.

 

"I have to go." You quickly got up, shoving your laptop in your bag along with your books. Caleb also got up, placing a hand on your arm to stop you but you shrugged it off. "I really have to go." You reiterated. He could hear it in your voice. You were scared of something, of someone.

 

Caleb followed you out of the library and pulled you into a store cupboard that lined the hallway. "I know it was you who did this. Tell me why. Why are you working for A?"

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." You said, avoiding eye contact with him.

 

"Y/N, you can tell me anything. I can help you but you gotta tell me everything."

 

"I- I had to do it." You admitted, looking down so you didn’t see the disappointment on Caleb's face only it wasn’t disappointment he was wearing but rather concern. He was worried about you and wanted to help you. "A, they- err- they found out about what I did over the summer and are using it against me. Saying that if I don’t help them everyone will know and I’ll lose any chance I have for getting into college, maybe even get arrested. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t intend to hurt your friends. It was only supposed to be protecting a file. I have nothing to do with what else A does, I swear. I am so sorry for everything."

 

"Look at me." Caleb said interrupting your rambling. You looked up and saw that he wasn’t angry at you and didn’t hate you. He was worried about you. "This isn’t your fault. You were given an impossible decision given the circumstances. I’m here now though. I can help you if you let me."

 

You thought about it before nodding, agreeing to Caleb's offer. Even though A could ruin your life at any moment you felt like you could trust Caleb, that he wouldn’t let anything happen to you.


End file.
